


Limits of the Hunt

by tuesdaycoming



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Discussion Of Murder, Discussion of Violence, Double Drabble, non-canonical timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: His lips twist into a smile. “What would I have to do to actually make you kill me?”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Limits of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week Day 6 - “A good friend will always stab you in the front.” 
> 
> The timeline for this is nebulous at best.

The nice thing about Grizzop, Wilde thinks, is that he's always quite clear on where he stands. 

"Where's the line?" Wilde asks, handing over the flask they've been trading between them. Somewhere around the third pull, Grizzop ended up pressed against his side as they look out from the little balcony Wilde had paid extra for. It's not quite the nicest place Wilde has ever laid his head for a night, but it might be for Grizzop. He hasn't asked. 

Grizzop's voice is clipped. "Explain." Wilde can feel the pull of a velvet soft ear against his shoulder when Grizzop turns his head to look up at him. Wilde wonders what Grizzop might feel like, bare skin against skin. It's hardly a new thought. If he turns to look at him, Wilde knows he will see narrowed red eyes and sunset illuminating the dark veins running through his ears. He's looked before. 

Wilde waits for Grizzop to pass the flask back to him, and takes a drink that goes down rough. His lips twist into a smile. “Tell me. What would I have to do to actually make you kill me?” 

“Hm." Grizzop turns his head. "I’ll let you know.”


End file.
